Relationship Problems
by Yusuka-chan
Summary: Hinata finally works up the courage to confess to Naruto and there relationship begins.But does her relationship revolve around ignorance. Naruhina also OC
1. How it started

"well here's a news story I'm starting out with I know I haven't been getting back to the original story I was doing but I'll be getting back to it soon enough/p  
r;"

Somewhere in the evening.../p  
;"Hintas Pov./p

* * *

ft;""Today's the day I finally confess my feelings"Here is our little hyuga hiding around Ichiraku ramen bar trying to work up the courage to confess to her favorite blonde../p 

"Ok Hinata just a we practised look up take deep breaths and don't pass out okay I'm ready"Just then hinata took a deep breath and came out of the hiding spot she was in, walking straight twoards naruto./p  
"

N-naruto-k-kun"Curse my stuttering"/p 

Just then Naruto came from eating his tenth bowl of ramen and turned twoards hinata./p  
""

"Oh hey hinata I didn't see you there, why don't you come sit and eat with me"Naruto said his smile beaming from ear to ear/p  
"

O-okay"Darn it Hinata stop stuttering you have to appear brave to naruto kun"Hinata mentally scolded herself./p  
""

Hey old man can I get another bowl of miso here!"Naruto said in his usual loud voice

t;"Sure thing"Yelled teuchi/p  
""

Is that okay with this you hinata?"/p  
t;"

"U-um y-yes"/p

After Techie served hinata her ramen they went straight into eating./p  
""

I have to say it now or else I may never get the chance to ever again"With a deep breathe hinata put down her chop sticks and turned to naruto./p

;""N-naruto there's something important I have to t-tell you"/p  
t

;"Naruto stopped eating his gorgeous brilliant blue eyes now on her , paying full attention."What is it hinata"/p  
"

By this time hinatas cheeks were starting to warm out."Ok take a deep breath at him check"/p  
""

Well n-naruto f-for a l -long t-time I-I h-have a-always l-looked u-up t-to y-you."Hinata starting to chicken now had her head bowed to the ground poking her index fingers./p  
p;"

"Dang it hinata we were doing so good, but I just cant help melting at his gaze"/p

""W-what i-im trying t-to say is , Naruto I love youHinata finally proud of herself for saying it lifted up her head to look at naruto her cheeks redder than a tomato./p  
"

Naruto was beyond shock at hearing this."Hinata loves me, I cant believe it how could ai have been so stupid all her blushing and fainting around me argh./p  
"

But I love Sakura I don't know if I can accept her confession."Naruto was now looking at hinata looking at him./p

""Arggh I don't want to hurt her feelings I guess I could give it a chance, who knows I might grow to love her or Sakura will realise what she's missing./p  
"

Naruto now looked hinata straight in the eyes his shock wiped off his face and compleseriousness etched on./p  
t;"

"Hinata"Hinata jumped at narutos voice anxious to know is answer ready for rejection./p  
pt;

""I accept your feelings" /p  
"

Hinata froze she couldn't believe what she just heard"Naruto acknowledge s my feeling I cant believe it."A big never before seen smile was plastered onto hinatas face, making naruto himself blush a little./p  
"

I never knew she could smile like that"

;"Then out of nowhere hinata hugged naruto./p  
: left;"

"Arigato naruto-kun thank you so much!" Hinatas excitement was too much for naruto he couldn't help but smile back./p

After hinata realised what she did she blushed a deep red and composed herself, she looked at naruto straight in his eyes but something about them was wrong./p

Hinatas smile faltered a little realising what it was but choose to ignore it."Im not to ruin this chance."She said to herself/p  
t

;""So d-does that make us a c-couple"/p  
t;"

Naruto grinned putting his hands behind his head."I guess it does"/p  
"

And this is how the relationship between the two started.;"... ...: left;"Im done feel free to criticize im all eyes, I will be updating the next chapter soon so stay tuned

* * *

 **I FIXED IT (SURE I COULD JUST TAKEN MY TIME AND BACKSPACE ALL THE JUNK THAT WAS THERE BUT I WAS TO TIRED TO WAS 20 MINUTES DOING THAT.) CURRENTLY WORKING on NEXT CHAP**

 **P**


	2. A Route For Disaster

Hello there here is the next chapter .This chapter is just a week after there relationship .Enjoy.

* * *

-A Week Aftery-

-Hinata was at the training grounds with her team taking a break from their was under a tree catching her breath. While Kiba and Shino were off on one side talking to each other in secret.

Kiba:Man I still can't believe it.

Shino:Yeah me neither, it seems so unusual.

Kiba:Youve got that right its been a whole week since they've been together, but there relationship just seem so odd like there not even a couple.

Shino:...I know, if Naruto hadnt of said anything when hinata came and told us I would of never believed it for myself.

Kiba:Yeah

They both flashed backed remembering that day when they were told the news.

FLASHBACK

Kiba! SHINO!

Kiba and SHINO was walking down Konoha street when they saw, Hinata running like it was the end of the world twoards them.

"Heh hey Hinata what's the rush"

Hinata was smiling so hard not able to contain her joy when she said"I CONFESSED TO NARUTO AND HE EXCEPTED"

Both boys were shocked, then Kiba started laughing "Yeah right Hinata we know you couldn't do it without chickening out, plus naruto is in love with sakurA.

Hinata started to frown then smiled again after hearing her now new boyfriends voice.

"Its true believe it!" Naruto said

Now if I said that Shino and Kiba was shocked before, It couldn't rival the looks on there face jaw literally hit the floor and it looked like he stopped breathing and Shino was as still as a statue as if he was in zero mind.

FLASHBACK END

"I rreally didnt expect something like that"Shino said to himself.

Hinata got up from her spot and walked to the two boys wondering what they were talking about.

"Hey guys what are you talking about."

Kiba then jumped in his spot not noticing hinata was there"Uh nothing just thinking up some more harder ways to help you train"Kiba laughed nervously.

"Oh ok "Hinata said not believing a thing.

They all got up and went back to there not lasting seeing as how they were out of chakra.

-Bye Guys

Hinata decided to walk around while she was deep in her thoughts.

"I know they were talking about me and naruto being in a relationship. since that day when word got out amongst our friends that we were dating everyone found it odd. Why can't they just see that we love each other(right?) And were perfectly happy (are we?).I mean even Ino confronted me about it the other day and said that me and narutos relationship isn't healthy (maybe she's right), that he is not treating me right , that were not even acting like a couple. well we are (Even if we never went out on a date, or had our first kiss, never been complimented, held hands).Hinatas head was now bowed down by this time a frown on her face.

"W-why can't anyone except that were perfect for each o-other"(Are we?)

(STOP LYING TO YOURSELF YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS A LIE ITS NOTHING BUT IGNORANCE .JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T EXCEPT REALITY YOUVE CREATED THIS ILLUSION .YOUR PITIFUL.)

Hinatas conscious was right, She knew that in her heart but she just didnt want to beleive. Shes even seen Sakura and Naruto hanging out even more than usual .And notices the look she has in her eye when she sees him.

It just coils at hinatas heart just making her feel broken from the inside.

"NO!"Hinata shook her head.

"Its not true"(It Is)

"Ill never give up on him"(You're Just Delaying The Inevitable)

"I'll prove it"(How)

"Well go on our first date I will ask him, I know Naruto loves me and he would never hurt me."

After wrestling with her thoughts hinata blinked back tears that were threatening to fall and put a smile on her face.

"Now to look for Naruto"

* * *

-Narutos Pov-

On the way to Ichirakus Ramen.

"Man this weeks been great and tiring."

"Now sakura hangs out with me way more than ever"

"And she even invited me to to Ichirakus with her, that's never happened before"

"Now I really regret accepting hinatas confession.I don't even love her.I mean she's a little weird and im not in love with with her. At least it makes sakura like me more so I guess this isn't so bad.I know ill break up with her today.

"There's Sakura!"Naruto said to himself

"Hey Sakura-chan"

"Hi Naruto I really didn't expect you to come, I thought you would be out with hinata on a date or something."

"Naw don't be silly I always have time for my friends plus we don't even go on dates"

"Oh really!"Sakura said a little surprised.

"Anyway lets go eat"

"Sure thing!"

As they ordered there food and began eating they started to have a conversation , talking about the past and the good times they've had together.

Sakura suddenly stopped eating turning naruto"Actually Naruto the real reason I called you out here is I have something to say to you.

Naruto stopped eating giving her his full attention"What is it Sakura?"

"Well you see naruto I wanted to tell you that I love you, I know its too late now but I wanted to get these feelings out the way so I can move on with my life.

Narutos eyes went wide, he was beyond happy right long time crush sakura who has always rejected his advances says she loves him.

Sakura was looking at naruto waiting for a reaction but when she saw none she decided to leave.

"Sakura wait!"Naruto grabbed her hand and sakura looked back."I love you to, I always have and always will .said Naruto with determined eyes.

Sakura was shocked"But I thought you and hinata were dating"

"We are but I never loved her I was gonna break up with her today anyways."

Sakura smiled and gave naruto a hug but quickly moved away when she heard footsteps .

* * *

Im done , anyways the next chapter is when things are really going to get interesting

"Hey when am I going to get introduced ?"

"Soon don't worry, your going to be the one to really stir up the trouble

"Yay! Can't wait!


	3. Feelings Exposed

-Well it took along time doing this chapter.

Enjoy..

* * *

Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha heading to Ichirakus. Since it was still day she knew Naruto wouldn't be home.

As Hinata was nearing Ichirakus she saw Naruto and Sakura together.

"Oh Naruto and Sakura Is here said with a smile.

"Im sure its nothing they do eat out like this all the time."Hinata said .

As she was getting closer she started to hear there conversation.

"Well you see naruto I wanted to tell you that I love you, I know its too late now but I wanted to get these feelings out the way so I can move on with my life."

Hinatas heart stopped at hearing smile and confidence she had completely disappeared. Hinata was holding onto little hope thinking on what Naruto would this time hinata was walking slower her thoughts in disarray.

(SEE ITS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL YOU GET HURT, STOP CLINGING ONTO FALSE HOPE)

Hinata heard a voice inside of her say this but she choose to ignore it.

Hinata saw Naruto did not answer Sakura confession and immediately began to feel joy swell up within saw Sakura was about to leave until.

Sakura wait!"Naruto grabbed her hand and sakura looked back."I love you to, I always have and always will .said Naruto with determined eyes.

Hinata was now a couple inches closer to the booth her heart was shattered everything seemed to disappear around listened more to what they were saying, even though she didnt want to hear no more but just couldn't leave knowing what was happening.

"But I thought you and hinata were dating"

""We are but I never loved her I was gonna break up with her today anyways."

Hinata deciding that she heard enough stormed inside the booth to see Sakura and Naruto break away from a hug.

Hinata eyes were dull, like her life had just was know emotion on her face what's so ever as if she was in a daze so no one knew what she was thinking.

Naruto and Sakura was shocked beyond Hadn't expected Hinata to be there and seeing how she wasn't saying or doing anything decided to try and talk to her.

"Umm Hinata I didnt expect you to be here."Naruto after finishing his sentence

He looked up to see that hinata still didn't move.

"Look Hinata im so../Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as hinata suddenly move.

Hinata was in her didn't know what to feel or how to heart was shattered right before her eyes and didn't know how to react.

(YOU SEE I TOLD IT WAS A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL YOU AND HIM WERE NEVER MEANT TO COULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU.)

Hinata listened to the crude words agreeing with them.

Hinata heard Naruto trying to talk to her but paid no attention to him.

"I can't believe he would do something like this even her i-i t-thought they were.."(WERE WHAT YOUR BE REAL THEY NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU .THEY EVEN WENT BEHIND YOUR BACK AND HURT FACE IT NO ONE LOVES YOU.)

Hinata listened to words with such hurt."of course its true"

Hinata then heard Naruto trying to speak to her again it sounded like he was trying to pass this off with some simple apology. Thats when hinata snapped.

Hinata raised her head her eyes showing hurt and walked twoards looking him in the eyes and reeled her hand back.

SLAP was all that could be heard through the that were walking by stopped to se what was going on.

Soon the three ninjas were surrounded by bystanders.

Sakura seeing hinata slap naruto got mad at hinata and yelled at her."You didn't have to hit him hinata!"

Hinata then turned her attention Sakura her anger not forgotten."How dare you tell me could you do this to me you went behind my back and hurt me like this I thought you were my friend.! SAKURA HARUNO YOU ARE TRASH!.

Naruto quickly hearing this raised his head out of his stupor. "Hinata don't take this.."Naruto was cut off as hinata raised her hand and turned her attention back to him.

"I can't beleive you of all people would hurt me like now hinata had hot tears streaming down her WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND DO THIS! YOU ARE DESPICABLE."by now naruto could see the pain hurt and saddnes in her UZUMAKI YOU ARE THE ULTIMATE SCRUM AND I HATE YOU!.

Narutos heart pulled at hearing now he really felt guilty and like he was the ultimate scrum of the earth.

Hinata turned around with tears still running down her face and ran off crying forcing her way through the crowds.

* * *

...Hinata Pov. ...

I-i can't b-beleive them ! Hinata said cryinging in her pillow.

( I SEE NOW YOU SEE IT MY WAY , TELL ME HIW DO YOU FEEL)

"I-i f-feel h-hurt"(LIKE YOUR BROKEN YES?)

h-hai (YOUR ANGRY)

YLy-yes"Hinata said with clenched fists

(YOU FEEL HATRED)

" I do "Hinata said without stuttering

A shadow was starting to take form and appeared next to Hinata.

(TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT)

Hibata looked up not taking notice of tge shadow next to her and said"I want revenge"

(YEESSS ...SHE'S READY .THE PLAN IS BEING PUT INTO ACTION)

.

* * *

...Normal Pov. ...

Most of the gang were at the training grounds after being called out by Ino.

I wonder what ino called us out here for"Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I could of been munching on some wondrous food by now"Chouji said eating some chips.

"Oh shut up Chouji your always munching on something."Kiba said

Just before they break out into a fight ino came."Just in time"Shikamaru said.

"HEY GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED"Ino said extremely loud.

"Hey im right here you know you don't have to be so loud"

"But Shikamaru it is very youthful to show your said

"Both of you shut up".Said Ino

"Anyways as I was saying; I was walking down the street when I saw a crowd gathered around Ichirakus so I went to see what was going on."

"Tch of course she would, whenever there's a crowd around in is always there to but into people's business"Kiba whispered to Chouji.

Ino heard what he said giving him a death glare silencing him quickly.

"So I saw Hinata Sakura and Naruto there and you wouldn't believe what happened.

"Oh please don't keep us waiting"Shikamaru said in a sarcastic voice.

At hearing this Ino hit him on the head and told him to shut up.

"Apparently Hinata slapped Naruto, and sakura and naruto started dating each other behind her back."

At this everyone's eyes went wide.

Now for Neji his anger couldn't be contained.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD"

Everyone seemed to react to Nejis outburst trying to hold him back.

"Hold your horses hyuuga boy we can deal with that later but right now we have to get down to buisness.

* * *

That chapter is practically the longest for the mystery character should be introduced soon either in the next chapter or later on im not sure yet im still trying to get it to develop.

Anyways see you soon for the next and please review I would like to know if this needs some work.


	4. Kiaru?

im back! and with a vengance get it( props eybrows0. Well watever you will soon enough now on to the chapter!

Previously: I cant beleive you of all people would hurt me like now hinata had hot tears streaming down her WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND DO THIS! YOU ARE DESPICABLE."by now naruto could see the pain hurt and sadness in her UZUMAKI YOU ARE THE ULTIMATE SCUM AND I HATE YOU!.

Narutos heart pulled at hearing now he really felt guilty and like he was the ultimate scrum of the earth.

Hinata turned around with tears still running down her face and ran off crying forcing her way through the crowds.

* * *

At the Hyuuga compound:

Neji just got back from the little meeting with Ino after being filled in on the was still mad but he would have to keep himself in check if the plan was going to work. He decided to check on Hinata and see how she was holding up after the whole ideal. Neji walked up the stairs and went down the hall that led to her door, he was just about to knock on her when it sounded like she was having a conversation on the other side.

Pov...

I wonder who shes talking to" Neji wondered to himself"

The voice sounded unearthly and had an odd aura to it, it was like it suppressed killer intent but it still at this Neji opened Hinatas door to find Hinata looking at him with a questioning look and no one else in the room.

"Is there something Neji-nisan " Hinata asked with propped eyebrows

'Uh no i just thought you were talking to someone in your room"Neji said

"What do you mean theres no one here, I was just talking to myself" Hinata said with a smile

"Yea I guess it was just me, but I came here to see how you were doing. I heard about what with you and Naruto and expected you to be sad ,but it seems your more than okay"Neji said eyeing her warily.

"Of course im okay ni-san, im better than ever. If Naruto and Sakura like each other then I wont get in there way."Hinata said with a beaming smile, that had an uneasiness to it.

"Well ok ill see you later" After that Neji left her room.

She was definantly talking to someone or something in her room, its aura still lingers around there and she seems to be hiding thought to himself.

Well whatever it is hopefully it dosent concern Hinata -sama.

Hinatas Room...

The shadowy figure started to reform itself after Neji left."YOUR COUSIN WILL SERVE AS A HINDERANCE IN THE NEAR FUTURE"

"I promise you he would not be a bother" Hinata said with dead look in her eyes"

"HMPH OKAY, BUT IF HE GETS IN THE WAY I WILL DISPOSE OF HIM"

"Hai"Hinata said with a little shift of emotion

"NOW BACK TO BUISNESS, IF WE ARE TO TAKE REVENGE YOUR GONNA HAVE TO CHANGE SOME THINGS AND LISTEN TO ME AT ALL TIMES"

"Hinata noded her head eagerly to which the shadowy figure smiled a vicous smile.

"NOW LISTEN CAREFULLY I AM APART OF YOU AND ALWAYS HAVE BEEN FROM SINCE YOU WERE LITTLE,BUT I AM NOT COMPLETELY FUSED WITH YOU WHICH IS A PROBLEM. I NEED TO BE FUSED WITH YOU SO THIS COULD WORK"

"Okay but how" Hinata asked

'THERE IS A RITUAL THAT THE HYUUGAS PASSED ON HAVE FOR MANY GENERATIONS **THE MOON SEALING** YOU WERE TO UNDERGO THIS BUT IT DID NOT WORK OUT AS PLANNED"said the shadow with a snarl

'"ON 7 FULL MOONS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PERFORM THE SACRED ART OF SEALING WHICH I SHALL SHOW YOU LATER ON" BUT RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO TRAIN IN PREPARATION FOR IT, YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW IS TO WEAK TO DO THE RITUAL WHICH IS ONE OF THE REASONS IT FAILED THE LAST TIME.

Hinata bowed her head in shame then looked back up with new kind of determination"Im ready" Hinata said.

"GOOD,WELL START TONIGHT " the shadowy figure smiled with a dark edge to it.

With Naruto and Sakura...

Naruto and Sakura were both walking back home together still going over what happened in there was hours of silence until Sakura decided to speak up.

"I can't believe we did that to her,Hinata the nicest person ever and we just broke her heart like that."Even more I cant believe she said those words to us I really feel like the scum of the Earth."Sakura said with said eyes on the verge of tears.

"Im such a horrible FRIEND!" Sakura cried into her hands

By now both Naruto and Sakura stopped walking. Sakura was crying while Naruto went in to comfort her.

'No your wrong Sakura I was the one who hurt Hinata and what she said shouldnt have been directed to you, if anything I am the worst person here and I dont deserve Hinatas you did nothing wrong and it was not cool of her to say those mean things about said staring into Sakuras eyes.

"Wow thank you Naruto"Sakura said giving him a kiss on the cheek making them both blush.

"I need to apologize to her though I cant forgive myself for hurting Hinata like that,you should come to she also owes you one."

'Yea but we should do that tommorow,right now we should wait for things to cool down" Sakura said

 _After that the two left and said there goodbyes going on there way home._

With Ino~~~~

I can't wait for this plan to go under way three days from now.

 _FLASHBACK~~_

"Hold your horses hyuuga boy we can deal with that later but right now we have to get down to buisness.

"I have the perfect plan to get back at Sakura and Naruto"

"Ok well lure Naruto and Sakura away from each other, the guys will get Naruto where Neji will have 20 minutes to deal with him and well deal with Sakura, Sounds fair?" Ino asked looking Neji who nodded his head in satisfaction.

"After 20 minutes are up well bring them both back here with Hinata and make them beg for forgiveness from her"

'Okay thats a great plan and all but how will we get them to come out here?' Kiba asked

"Well thats easy just lure Naruto out with some ramen, just leave Sakura to me ill get her here." Ino said with a smirk.

"Okay then so everyone understand there roles?" Ino asked to which everyone nodded.

"Okay this will take place three days from now in the afternoon got that!?"

"Hai" Everyone said in unison

END FLASHBACK

"We have to do this for Hinata I really do feel bad for her"Ino said going to her room.

~~~~~~~Night at the Hyuuga Compound~~~

Hinata was walking twoards her fathers office to inform him about her going out to train.

'Knock Knock'"Come in"said Hiashi

Hinata walked in then sat doing that Hiashi eyed his daughter waiting for whatever it is she had to say.

"Well what it is it?" Hiashi asked

"O-Otou s-san(NO STUTTERING)"Hinata heard the shadowy voice say.

"I mean Otou-san , Hinata now said with confidence.I am going out to train.

"Hiashi noticing his daughter stop stuttering gave his approval and watched as his daughter walked out"

"Hiashi noticed there was something a little off about Hinata but dimissed it as nothing."

With Hinata~~~~~

"OKAY FIRST RULE NO MORE OF THAT HORRIBLE STUTTERING"

"Hai" Hinata answered

"NOW HEAD STRAIGHT INTO THE FOREST THERE WILL BE A PLACE WHERE YOU WILL BE TRAINING AND PERFORMING THE RITUAL FROM NOW ON"

Hinata ran off into the forest until she was told to stop. Hinata saw a hidden grove that had a waterfall and moon flowers where the half moon shined brightly through.

"THIS IS THE MOON GROVE WHERE THE RITUAL WILL TAKE PLACE." THE FULL MOON WOULD START TAKING PLACE TOMMOROW SO YOU ONLY HAVE ONE DAY TO TRAIN."

"But how am I gonna learn everything in one day?"

The shadowy figure started to laugh inside Hinatas mind(In case you didnt know it was inside Hinata when she was talking to her dad not out in the open)"THIS IS NO ORDINARY GROVE TIME IN HER IS MUCH FASTER THAN TIME IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD, AT THE MOST IT SHOULD TAKE YOU 9 HOURS TO COMPLETE YOUR TRAINING."

"Hinata in understanding nodded her head and then started to get into position as she was instructed to do.

Hinata was on top of the water at below the waterfall meditating."OKAY I WANT YOU TO FOCUS ALL YOUR 95 PERCENT OF YOUR CHAKRA INTO YOUR HANDS."

Hinata was affraid she would fall in the water but did as she was her amazement she did not fall in the water but more chakra actually gathered at her feet.

"SINCE YOU WERE ALREADY BALANCING CHAKRA THIS MADE IT EASIER, ALL YOU DID WAS ABSORB CHAKRA FROM THE WATER AND FROM ME THATS WHY YOU HAVE MORE THAN USUAL" it explained.

"NOW THAT YOU COULD DO THAT THESE OTHER JUTSUS SHOULD BE EASY FOR YOU"

```````````6 HOURS LATER```````````````````

Hinata was drenched in sweat trying to complete the last jutsu." lunar eclipse no jutsu" Hinata said with her Bayakugan on. Hinata gathered light and water and it started to form into a mystical orb which Hinata unleashed into the sky and exploded in a beautiful heavenly light.

Finally able to get the jutsu done the shadow applauded her" IM SUPRISED I EXPECTED YOU TO TAKE LONGER TO GET THIS DONE BUT IT SEEM S I WAS MISTAKEN, NOW WHATS LEFT TO DO IS TO SHOW YOU 7 PARTS OF THE RITUAL."

"ILL PUT THE MEMORY IN YOUR HEAD SO THAT'LL YOU KNOW HOW TO PERFORM THEM BY HEART."REMEMBER THIS THOUGH YOU MUST NOT BE DISTURBED DURING THIS RITUAL OR IT WILL NOT WORK"

"Hinata nodded her head as the memories of the ritual got imprinted in her mind."Hinata smiled a scary smile as the process was done."CANT YOU WAIT TO GET YOUR REVENGE""I cant wait"

"GOOD, YOU SHALL NOW NO MY NAME" said the shadow as it went back to reside in Hinata .

'Your name?'

"YES BUT ONCE YOU LEARN OF IT I WILL BE IN YOUR MIND SCAPE AS THE FIRST PART OF THE PROCESS AND YOU WILL END UP PASSING OUT."

"Okay Hinata answered with a dullness"

"HAHAHAHAHA, THAT GIRL IS SO EASILY MANIPULATED SOON I WILL HAVE FULL CONTROL OF HER."RIGHT NOW SHE NOTHING BUT A WALKING SHELL OF HERSELF,SOON I WILL GET MY FREEDOM."the shadow thought to itself

"MY NAME IS KIARU"

... _Thud_...

* * *

There, end that took forever to do

well see you in the next chap

PS.(the kiaru could produce an image of a shadowof itself but was still in her mind-it was not fully connected with her) Just so you know or watever.

!Please review!


	5. Moon Ritual

Next Chapter...UGHHH-TRYING MY BEST TO UPDATE ON MUCH...WORK!(BUT I LOVE IT)

ALL CAPS:KIARU

* * *

Hinata woke up and realised it was stretched feeling lighter than ever and made her way back home deciding to take the longest way there. When Hinata got home she went to take a shower and then went to her room.

Hinata was going through her closet and was about to pull out a pair of regular clothing when Kiaru stopped her.

"ITS TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE . INSTEAD OF THOSE BAGGY CLOTHES WHY NOT PICK OUT THOSE"

Kiaru was reffering a long fishnet sleved lilac dress and stockings and matching butterfly sandals that Ino bought her for her last was the most decent thing Ino ever bought but she never wore it because she was self concious of herself.

" Are you sure?" Hinata asked not very sure

"DIDNT I SAY TO LISTEN TO ME, JUST DO AS I SAY ITS ALL APART OF THE PLAN"

"UH hai"

Hinata put on the outfit and did her hair in herself over in the mirror Hinata walked out of the house to go training with her teammates. On her way to the training grounds Hinata saw Naruto and Sakura coming her way

Naruto and Sakura:

"Theres Hinata" Naruto said with a bit of looked over to hi side to see Sakura felt the same way

Hinata came to a stop infront of Naruto and Sakura, her eyes emotionless and both were looking at her and noticed her change of clothing and the only thing that went through there minds were"Hinata?"Dissmising this they went on to what they had to do.

"Hinata we need to speak with you"Naruto said

Hinata with a flat emotionless voice said that she had somewhere to Hinata like this made both Naruto and Sakura jump.

"Look Hinata just please listen to us we just want to apologize." I mean I did nothing wrong"

A flash of angered shined through Hinatas eyes at hearing this and decided to just walk past them.

"Hinata wait Im really sorry. I didnt want to hurt you like a total idiot and shouldt have done that to someone as nice as you."Naruto said grabbing Hinatas hand to prevent her from walking away.

Hinata snapped at Naruto and yanked her hand away as if she was touched by the most vile thing ever. Hinata snarled at Naruto and Sakura and then she became emotionless uncharacteristic smile Hinata began to speak.

"I dont care if you didnt do anything Haruno and I dont care about your stupid apology far as im concerned I dont want anything to do with you or that are not my friends and I will never forgive for as long as I live.

Naruto and Sakura looked at her shocked as if she was not the same person. Sakura was deeply hurt by hinatas words but not as much as Naruto as he now had tears running down his face.

She said the words so sweetly as if it was the nicest thing she could say."I already told you I Hate You and I hope you Both Rot!" Hinata said with a eye smile.

With that Hinata left the two there on the sidewalk. Sakura clenched at her heart and looked at Naruto who was about to break down right then and picked up Naruto shunshined( I dont know how to spell it) to his house.

At Narutous house Sakura rested him down on the couch and then he started to break down.

"That was not the Hinata we know."Sakura thought to herself as she went to console Naruto.

Naruto was crying , but not because he was sad but because he was mad at himself.

" AGHHHH im such an asshole!" Naruto yelled out loud punching the couch

"I hurt so bad and she didnt even deserve that"

"She hates me so ill do her a favor and stay away from her" By now Naruto stopped crying but had a different look in his eyes

"Naruto y-"Sakura was cut off as Naruto shoed her out of the house

" Sakura im sorry but I cant do this right now I just need to be alone"Naruto said

Sakura looked at him a little hurt but noded her head in understanding and went alone in the house Naruto went to his room an layed on his bed with his hands over his face.

"Kit you noticed there was something off about her"

"Yea "Naruto said with his eyes closed

"Im going to look into it but im not going to get close to her during the day" There was something dark and sinister about her chakra that didnt settle good with him"

"Just be careful kit i may know what it is but im not entirely sure yet"

"Okay"

* * *

At the training Grounds...

Hinata just arrived at the training grounds and was bothered with what happened a little while her teammates she calmed down and pretended nothing was wrong.

"Hey Hinata I was wondering when you would get here" Kiba did a double take when he noticed Hinatas outfit.

"Hey whats up with the new look"

"I thought i should try something different" Hinata said with a fake smile

'Well it difinentely looks great on you" Kiba said with a toothy smile

"Weve waisted enough time already let just get back to Shino also questioing hinatas choice of outfit

Shino and Hinata was sparring against each other while Kiba sat on the side lines with Akamaru and through two kunais at Shino which he then ran in for a punch at great speed which she faked and aimed a kick at Shinos head. Shino falling for this could not move fast enough to seeing her opening increased her speed and jumped at Shino and kicked him to the ground.

Shino got up from blow and started to move in for attack. Hinata with stood there with an emotionless face and disappeared to appear right behind him hitting him in the neck paralysing him.

"Whoee" Kiba whistled"You must been training real hard Hinata-chan when did you get so fast?" and those blows looked liked it hurt"

"Removing the chakra Hinata placed on Shino to paralyze him looked at Kiba with a false smile which went unnoticed by him except Shino.

Shino got up and decide that that was enough training for the day.

"What are you sure, I didnt get a chance"Kiba whined

Shino looked at him with a serious look then said "We are finished for the day"

Hinata not noticing the exchange between the two said her goodbyes and decided to walk around for awhile.

"Hey what was that about?" Kiba asked

"Theres something wrong with Hinata"Shino answerd

"What do you mean she seems the same to me except she stopped stuttering and changed her clothes."

"Look her chakra was different it was sinister and filled with hate"

"I think your just overreacting" Kiba said

Shino rolled his eyes behind his shades and decided it wouldn't make sense to speak of this any further.

* * *

Hinata was walking through the village still thinking of this mornings events when Tenten called out to her with Neji.

"Hey Hinata."

Tenten was walking over to her along with Neji who noticed her outfit.

"Hinata what are you wearing" Neji asked with a saw guys passing eyeing Hinata.

"Yea its so cute on you"Tenten chided

"Just trying to change up my look" Hinata answered with an emotionless smile

Both Neji and Tenten took notice of this and shot each other a look.

"Hey Hinata are you okay"Tenten asked concerned

"What do you mean Hinata said forcing a smile creating a spike in her chakra which she quickly hid."

"I uh have to go" Hinata said quickly running away from her situation

"THEY ARE SUSPICOUS OF YOU ,YOUR COUSIN ESPESCIALLY, YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR EMOTIONS IN CHECK"Kiaru said narrowly

"Gomen" Hinata said

...With Tenten and Neji...

You noticed it to right Neji said with a frown

"Yea Tenten answered"Especialy her chakra spike , it felt so evil. Tenten said with a shudder

"What are we going to do about it?'

"Nothing not until we know more about whats going on." Neji answered

"We need to tell everyone to hold off on the plan"Neji said to which Tenten nodded

...The Gang...

Is everyone here? Neji asked

"Yea ,so why are we holding off on the plan"Questioned Ino a little upset about it

"Because there is something wrong with Hinata"

"So you noticed it to "Shino said

"This again" Kiba groaned

"Just listen"Neji said annoyed

"We can continue the plan 6 days from now but until then I think everyone should moniter Hinata for anything strange." Neji said

"I think thats fair enough"Shikamaru said

"Ugh whatever said Ino."

...Midnight inside the hidden grove...

"ITS ABOUT TIME TO START GET IN POSITION ON THE WATER"

"Hinata did as she was told and started the ritual .Hinata started to dance with the water swaying around time she moved her hands or feet she felt herself getting more stronger as kiaru was fusing with her but she also felt drained.

"Hinata finished the first part of the dance in the center of the water where the moon shoon brightly on Hinata making it seem as she was glowing."

"GOOD THE PROCESS IS DONE"Kiaru said her voice sounding more define

"RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO REST AS DOING THIS STARTS TO TAKE A TOLL ON THE BODY"

"Hinata went to a patch of grass to weak to make it home where she layed till she fell asleep.

* * *

ITS FINISHED . IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS ASK BECAUSE I FEEL IM NOT TO CLEAR ON SOME THINGS

UNTIL NEXT TIME THE MOON RITUAL PART 2


	6. Moon Ritual pt2

It's been weeks I know but internet IS SCREWY! I'll just get on with this.

* * *

`````Moon Ritual pt 2`````````

Hinata snuck off again to complete her ritual but didn't know someone was following her. A mysterious figure followed Hinata up until she went into her groove, but not being able to pass through they decided to use there bayakugan to spy on her. The person spied on what Hinata was doing until they came upon her ritual, which they frowned, when the figure realized she was done they quickly retreated to the manner.

The mysterious figure who was none other than Hiashi Hyuuga entered his office and quickly went through something until he came upon what he was looking for. He pulled it out, after looking through it, he feared for the worst as he saw that "it" was beginning again.

"I can't believe I haven't noticed this before, I must send a message to Tsunade at once" Hiashi said.

-Later that night Tsunade was up late at her office trying to get through some paper work.

"Why is it there is so much damn paper work"

"Well if you did them before instead of drinking the day away you wouldn't be in this me." Shizune said.

Just when Tsunade was about to retaliate a messenger came in with a message and then went.

"What is it?" Shizune asked

Tsunade opened it and quickly read over the contents and then her face became serious.

"It's about Hinata"

"Hinata? Is she sick?"

"No it's much bigger than that, were gonna have to keep her and Naruto away from each other and she's gonna need to go on missions for the next 4 days."

Shizune nodded her head not bothering to question any further.

* * *

...Next Morning...

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata was in her room sleeping when she heard someone calling her from the other side of the door.

"Hey Wake Up"

Hinata slowly got up and opened the door tiredly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hinata said with a bit more attitude than expected to which the boys flinched

"Err well you see our team have a mission and we have to go now"

"What!? When will we get back?" Hinata asked in surprise and slight panic.

"We don't know, all we were told was to get rid of some bandits in Sunas area. Is that a problem? Kiba asked with a raised brow.

"UGh no ill be done in a minute," Hinata said quickly.

After closing the door Hinata went to get her stuff ready."Kiaru what am I going to do if we don't get back by midnight everything will be ruined.

"I SHOULD OF SUSPECTED THIS I SENSED SOMEONE FOLLOWING US LAST NIGHT AND THE MUST OF SEEN THE RITUAL AND ARE NOW AWARE OF WHT WE ARE DOING."

"WE CAN STILL THE RITUAL SINCE WE ARE NOW FAR IN BUT IT WILL BE MORE STRAIN OUTSIDE OF THE GROOVE"

"Okay Hinata answered".

After getting ready Hinata met with her teammates and headed straight for Suna.

* * *

...A few HOURS BEFORE GOING TO HINATAS...

Everyone was called to Tsunades office except Hinata.

"I'm pretty sure some of you know that Hinatas been acting weird lately."

Everyone nodded their head but looked a little surprised when Naruto and Sakura noticed.

'We all know the incident that happened with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata and would expect her to be mad but this is much different."

"I'm going to be sending Hinata on a mission and I'm going to want all of you to keep an eye on her for anything strange.

"If she tries to go off on her own I want you guys to stop her but don't let her know your intentions."

"Now any questions?"

"What's wrong with Hinata?" Neji asked

"I cannot reveal that to you as of yet. I would suggest you confront your uncle on that, just know Hinata is losing herself and I need you guys bring back each part of her."

"That is all, you may leave except Naruto"

Tsunade waited for everyone to leave before speaking with Naruto.

"Look Naruto all I ask of you is simple so don't overreact"

"Tsunade looked at him and took a deep breath before continuing."

"I need you to stay away from Hinata"

At hearing this Naruto immediately blew up

"How CAN YOU ASK ME TO STAY AWAY FROM HER?"

"I WANT TO HELP HER IT'S MY FAULT AFTERALL"

"Naruto I'm asking you to do this because it's dangerous, it can risk the whole fate of the village."

"If you get near her when she's already like this you can trigger something,"

Naruto calmed after hearing what Tsunade said.

"I won't do anything that will cause something to happen but I'm not gonna stay away from Hinata, the only person who can set this right is me and I'm not gonna let you or anyone stop me from helping her. I owe it to her after all," Naruto said determined looking Tsunade in the face

"Sigh, of course you wouldn't Naruto who else can, you better not let me or that girl down."

"Of course not Baa-Chan Naruto said smiling while running out of the office before he could get hit with a chair."

"Boy what a mess he's made out of everything this time "Tsunade said drinking some sake

"Well if there's anyone who can fix this its Naruto for sure."

* * *

...The Mission…

Hinata had her bayakugan scanning for any signs of the bandits as they were approaching Sunagakure. Hinatas bayakugan was different it had a longer range than other byakugan's. Hinata soon signaled her team to stop after locating the bandits 500 yards away. Shino and Kiba was surprised but didn't show it. Hinata then started to give information about what they were doing.

"They have camp made and there doesn't seem to be too many of them, there are about 5 of them in total." Hinata said

After taking in that information Shino started to make a plan while also starting to carry out a plan of their own that he and Kiba made to help bring a little bit of Hinata back to herself.

"Well surround there camp and I'll take them out with bugs draining some of their chakra while Hinata knocks them out. Then Kiba you will tie them up and well hand them over to Suna." Shino said

Hinata listened on to what he said but thought that it would take too long. So without them noticing Hinata ran off to go handle the criminals herself deeming that it would be the fastest way.

After going over the plan again, both Kiba and Shino looked up to see Hinata was missing.

"Aww dammit where did she go?" Kiba said annoyed

"We were supposed to keep an eye on her and now she's gone"

"Kiba calm done I'm sure she decided to go after the group by herself."Shino said calmly

"Eh Shino do you really think we can really stop Hinata" Kiba questioned

"No" Shino said bluntly

Kiba wasn't expecting that answer from him, sure, he was skeptical of really bringing Hinata back to his senses but he at least expected a few words of encouragement. Maybe an "of course we can" or a "we shouldn't doubt ourselves but a flat out no is not what he expected. Kiba was going to question him on this until he heard Shino speak again putting his fears to rest.

"I don't believe we can stop Hinata only Naruto truly can, but as her friends we can remind her of who she used be and who cares about her." Shino finished

"Feww you had me worried there" Kiba said and with a toothy smile, Kiba said lets go get our friend back and they both jumped off into the forest heading towards where Hinata was.

* * *

…..

Hinata just arrived by their camp and was on a tree above one of them. Swiftly Hinata took down each of them and began to tie them up. Hinata just finished ting the group up when Kiba and Shino finally arrived.

"Whoa Hinata, I can't believe you took them out so fast"

"But you shouldn't of ran off without us were still a team you know" Kiba said

"I wouldn't have ran off if you two weren't so slow," Hinata snapped at Kiba

"We have all the time in the world why are you in such rush, is there something special you have to do" Kiba snapped just as harshly at Hinata.

Friend or not Kiba wasn't going to take that from anyone even if it was his unusual shy friend.

After hearing Kibas slip of the tongue he quickly called out to him silencing him."

For the first time Hinata finally showed some emotion than the dull one, she always held. Hinata was surprised at what Kiba said and quickly try to make up something to shoe his idea away.

"W-why o-of course not I just wanted to hurry up get home for a special sale on cinnamon buns they had." Hinata said stuttering for the first time in a while.

After awhile things quieted down and the atmosphere started to get awkward. Shino seeing this decided to speak up.

"Let's get these guys to Sunagakure and then well make camp," Said Shino breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The three jumped off into the direction of Suna with Kiba carrying two of the guys and Akamaru carrying three of them on his back.

Both Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were running in front while Hinata fell back behind of the group.

"THEY KNOW ABOUT YOU NOW, YOU NEED TO WATCH YOURSELF AROUND THEM AND MAKE SURE THEY DON'T TRY TO STOP YOU, THERES NOW A POSSIBILTY THAT ALL YOUR FRIENDS KNOW."Kiaru said annoyed

"But how do I keep them away if what you say is true there is no doubt that all of them would try to hold me back."

"LISTEN HERE YOU EITHER KILL THEM OR MAKE SURE THEY DON'T INTERFERE, IF YOU WANT YOUR PRECIOUS REVENGE YOU WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY DO NOT TRY TO STOP YOU" Kiaru said angrily

"I won't kill them I promise ill make sure no one interferes." Hinata said solemnly

Satisfied with that Kiaru decided to drift back into the confines of Hinatas mind.

While Hinata a little conversation of her own she didn't realize Shino and Kiba were talking with each other.

"You gave us away," Shino said

"Sorry it just slipped out, what do we do now she obviously know were on to her," Kiba whispered

"Well continue on with the plan we just have to make sure Hinata doesn't know what we're trying to do, we have to be subtle about it."

"Remember when you confronted Hinata" Shino asked Kiba to which he nodded

"She stuttered so we've chipped off a little piece of her wall with that. So we should be able to bring a little bit of Hinata back." Shino finished to which Kiba understood.

The sun was now setting as the group made it to Suna and turned in the bandits making their way back to Konoha. Hinata was looking for a good clearing (with an open pond) to set up camp since they wont make it back in time by night fall. Finding an empty clearing the started to set up camp. Shino secretly signaled Kiba, which Kiba understood while he started to take out the packed lunches to heat up Phase 1 is underway.

"Uh Hinata I wanted to say sorry about earlier" Kiba said fake apologetically starting to get the plan in motion

"It's no big deal," Hinata said mundanely

"But it is, you're our best friend and I shouldn't have snapped or accused you like that, you're one of our awesome and most trustworthy friends and would never do anything that would hurt us. Kiba finished

Hinata flinched at this she didn't really know what to say or how to feel. Hinata was very conflicted at hearing the thoughtful words Kiba said.

"No, it's my fault I shouldn't have said those mean things I don't deserve those words you just said." Hinata said with her still monotone voice but slightly off.

"But it's true" Shino said deciding it was time to jump in

"Hinata your kind and compassionate and that is much more than I could ever see in a ninja, you hold this team together and without you we wouldn't be anything we have a strong bond as a team and that is because of the trust and compassion we share with other, with you."Shino said while keeping his eye on the food

"Yeah and we wouldn't have any other way, we would rather have you as a friend than any other stinking ninja." Kiba jumped in

"But Hinata lately you've been so distant from us, it like you want nothing to do with us" Kiba said sadly

Hinata listened to both what Kiba and Shino had to say and she didn't know how to respond. Both of her teammates felt this way about her and she's been treating them so badly. She never knew they held her in such high regard that it could bring joyful tears to her eyes. But then she felt a tug at the back of her mind, it was Kiaru. Hinata remembered her purpose, held back whatever emotions she could, and came to an answer. Hinata quickly got up and bowed her head down.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you all think that I would hate you your one of my precious friends and I can never be able to replace you if I lost you guys, I'm so sorry."

Both Shino and Kiba looked at each other clearly not expecting that then began to laugh.

Hinata brought her head up a ferocious blush covering her face, which made them laugh even harder.

"What's so funny "Hinata said with a glare

"It's nothing," Kiba said

"It's just good to see that part of you again" Shino commented

After the whole thing, they ate and went into their individual tents and went to sleep except one. Hinata was awake and it was nearing midnight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SHOULD BE GETTING READY FOR THE RITUAL," Kiaru said seemingly upset

"Nothing I just-"Hinata was cut off has Kiaru yelled at her

" HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT GETTING REVENGE ON NARUTO AND THAT PINK HAIRED GIRL HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT THEY DID TO YOU,IF THAT'S THE CASE LET ME REMIND YOU."With that, Kiaru flooded Hinatas mind with the hurtful memory at Ichirakus seeing it, it gave Hinata back her drive but not as much as before.

"I still want revenge," Hinata said with a solemn dryness

"GOOD THEN GET UP AND MAKE SURE YOU DISABLE THOSE BOYS IN CASE THEY FIND OUT WHAT YOUR DOING"

With that Hinata got up and when into each of the boys tent hitting a chakra point at the back of their necks to keep them sleeping and from moving. Hinata started to head towards the pond, the moon did not shine as brightly on this side but it was good enough. Hinata then began the fourth part of the ritual. Hinata walked into the middle of the pond where moon light shined. She then brought her hands up lifting water around her and then separating it. Hinata then quickly performed some hand signs the water changing its shape. When she was done the water began to glow a heavenly lilac color."Seal" Hinata said and quickly the water shapes appeared on her back in a flash it was a searing a pain but just as quickly as it came it went. The seal came out as an intricate design on her back swirling in different places and coming out in the end. It was just like tracing a dance with your finger.

After Hinata was done, she released the boys from what she did and quickly went to bed. While Hinata was sleeping, Kiaru certainly was not. Kiaru was listening to what was being said earlier and how Hinata was reacting to it and it made her angry. She was beginning to feel something come over her each time Hinata was gaining emotion and before it could latch onto her completely Kiaru gave a tug onto Hinatas mind to remind her. It stopped whatever the feeling was from growing more but some of it still lingered.

Kiaru knew what those two boys were doing and was outraged by it. She then knew that she needed the ritual to be completed fast and that Hinata was going to have to stay away from the rest of her friends if she wanted this to be done.

"THOSE DAMN KIDS! IF THEY THINK THAT THEY CAN STOP ME THEN THEY'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING. IVE BEEN WAITING TO LONG FOR THIS TO HAPPEN AND IM NOT GONNA LET THEM INTERFER EVEN IF I HAVE TO TAKE THINGS INTO MY OWN HANDS." Kiaru smiled fiercely

* * *

…Next morning…..

Hinata and her team just got up and was soon making their way to Konoha. They soon arrived around mid afternoon and reported to Tsunades office to give their report. Tsunade dismissed Hinata leaving Shino and Kiba to talk to her. Hinata made her way home, took a shower, and changed into some new clothes. She made her way out of her room only to bump into Neji.

"Hinata I didn't expect you to come back so soon!" Neji said with a little surprise

"We finished the mission sooner than expected" Hinata answered dryly, it wasn't like her usual dullness it was much lighter than that, if anything it was an improvement from before.

"Hmm well Hiashi-sama said he wanted to see you," Neji said noticing the change in Hinata

At the sound of her father's name Hinatas mood shifted instead of feeling calm as she did before she started to feel tired not wanting to go to him. However, knowing there is nothing she could do about it she made her way towards her father's office.

Hinata opened the door and sat down looking at her father with confidence a Hyuuga could only bestow. Hiashi took notice of the significant change in his daughter but said nothing of it.

"Yes father "Hinata questioned

"Hinata I wanted to tell you that I don't want you leaving the house at midnight anymore, you are to come home at a strict time." Hiashi commanded

Hinata was going to say something against this but decided against it after hearing Kiaru speak to her.

"DO NOT SAY ANYTHING DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, YOU CAN ALWAYS GET AROUND IT," Kiaru said

After hearing, that Hinata bowed to her father, said yes, and was about to make her way out until her father stopped her.

"One last thing Hinata your friends, I believe one of their names was Sakura said that they wanted to meet up with you." Kiaru told Hinata to make up an excuse not to go and her father seeing that she was going to try to ease her way out quickly cut her off.

"I highly recommend you go with them Hinata you are not getting out of it" Hiashi said with a commanded

Hinata then nodded with a frown and made her way out and all that can be heard from Kiaru was damn.

* * *

…

I am done this is the longest chapter I have ever written don't expect the next chapter to be this long. Any ways I would like some **reviews** to see if the story is going good so far ( **ALSO IF ANYONE MAKES PMD MODELS AND IS A PRO OR REALLY GOOD AT IT-I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FIX WRIST BONE OF A MODEL THEY WONT MOVE AND WHAT I MEAN BY THAT IS IT WONT ROTATE LIKE HOW THE MIKU MAGICAL GIRLS ARM WOULD IF YOU COULD HELP ME WITH THIS IT WOULD BE MICH APPRECIATED THX)**


	7. Chapter 7

Those of you who were waiting for the next chapter im very sorry for making you wait.I decided to make an extra long chapter to make up for it so here it is.I wonder how many of you think that Kiaru is a demon?

* * *

Hinata walked down the street frowning, as she made her way to Ichrakus Ramen where she was supposedly supposed to meet up with her friends. As she was arriving she could see pink hair. Sakura waved when she saw Hinata smiling at her. Hinata got in front of them she realised that Tenten and Ino was also there.

"So why am I here?" Hinata questioned wary of what they had planned and not really wanting to be around Sakura after what she did.

"Well you see we all thought that we havnt had a girls time in awhile so we decided to spend the whole day hanging out with each other." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah we should go shopping,to the spa,the hot springs" Ino added going on and on about what they should do

"I have to admit we haven't really done this in a long time." Tenten said smiling

"So what do you say Hinata? You in" Sakura asked hopefully

"Yeah sure why not go hang out with my supposedly friend who stabbed me in my back!, But that's okay its not like I have a choice" Hinata said with a hint of sarcasm and anger

After that things became akward as Ino and Tenten eyed both Sakura and Hinata warily.

"Great! Lets go shopping first ive seen some really cute clothes that would look great on you." Ino said pulling Hinata walking ahead of the group breaking the akwardness

As Ino and Hinata walked ahead both Sakura and Tenten looked at each other beginning phase two. The two soon caught up with Ino and Hinata as the finally arrived at a clothing store Ino was talking about.

"Sex'n Cute? What kind of clothing store is this Ino" Sakura questioned as everyone sweat dropped at the name

"Relax guys its not what it seems like it really has great clothes in here"

"You know ive never heard of a store like this" Tenten said with a sweat drop

"Oh that's because its new. Now lets go in"Ino said still dragging a reluctant Hinata

The girls went into the store and saw a variety of cute clothes that was actually decent and then on another side where Ino was looking there were quite some revealing clothes and tight leather ones."

"See guys I told you it had great clothes in here" Ino said smiling

Everyone just looked at her while she fished out a handful of clothes and carried them back to the girls forcing them to try on each one.

Ino gave Sakura a cute short strapless dress with Sakura petals as a design coming from the side, and then Tenten got a short jumper that hugged her hips and the under shirt that was blach that said hot stuff."

The two came out in there new outfit and looked in the mirror.

"Wow these are really cute." Sakura said as she twirled in her dress

"Yeah, im not really used to stuff like this but I gotta say I really do look hot" Tenten said with a pose smiling.

"See I told you, now its your turn Hinata" Ino said as she forced a dress into her hands and pushed her into the dressing room.

After a few minutes Hinata finally came out and everyone stared at her in awe. Hinata also wore a strapless dress that reached her knees, there was a cut in the side that stopped by her mid thigh. Her dress was lilac in color and had soft pleates ( don't not question how pleates can be soft just assume what you think im talking about).There was lilac petals just like Sakuras own that came across the dress and in the back there was a long veiled that just flowed whenever Hinata would walk.

Hinata looked at the way everyone was looking at her and feeling a little selfconcious a little blush appeared on her cheeks.

'What"Hinata said trying to hide herself

"Oh my gosh! Hinata look gorgeous" Ino yelled in excitement

"Wow Hinata I didn't know you were this hot any boy would be lucky to have a girl like you." Ino said with a smile

Sakura just stood there deciding not to comment.

Hinata blushed at the two girls words and ran back inside the dressing room.

"N-no i-im not!" Hinata squeaked from the dressing room

Everyone looked at one another when they heard Hinata squeak and then they smiled.

After browsing through some more clothes the girls finally bought them then left.

"Okay next is the spa" Sakura said

The girls arrived at the spa and then rested there bags at the counter.

"Lets get our nails done Ino said"

"Uhhh….. No I am not up for that." Tenten said

'Come on Tenten you gotta show that femine side sometime"

" Fine !Ill get a pedicure but that's it" Tenten said dejectedly

The girls went to go and pick there color while Hinata just stood at the noticing this walked up to her.

"Hinata why aren't you picking a color"

"I don't do stuff like nor do I want to" Hinata said with annoyance

Sakura then took Hinatas hand and pulled her to the rack with all the nail polish. Sakura kept looking until she saw a glossy glittery lilac one.

"There this should do" Sakura said smiling

Hinata just looked at her not really trusting her but took the nail polish from her.

Some ladies gathered the girls to some empty chairs and began to work on sat across from Hinata while the other two sat in a opposite row.

"So Hinata how have things been going lately" asked Sakura trying to make conversation

Hinata only looked at Sakura like she just asked the dumbest question in the world. Sakura noticed this looked but said nothing of it.

"Look Hinata im sorry about what happened I never meant to hurt you"

"Well you did Sakura, you and Naruto both hurt me real bad."

"Hinata I know theres nothing I could ever do to get your forgiveness and I deserve it but I just want you to know that I care about you like sister and feel horrible for doing something like that to you. I never meant to hurt you like that I promise." Sakura said with tears running down her face

Hinata looked at Sakura as she was crying she knew she was really and truly sorry but she just wasn't sure if she wanted to forgive her yet.

"Sakura-chan, thank you I…can accept your apology but I don't think I can be friends with you just yet.' Hinata said as she heard Kiaru scream in her head.

Sakura looked up and had a liitle small smile but was a bit happy that she accepted her apology.

"I understand, but can we start over" Sakura asked

Hinata thought it over and then gave an answer.

"Yeah we can start over" Hinata said with an inching smile, grimacing when she heard Kiaru again

The girls was finished with ther time at the spa and came out looked she had just been to heaven.

"So how was it TEnny, You looked like you didn't want to leave." Ino said teasing her

"Shut up" Tenten said embarrassed

The two then looked over to see Hinata and Sakura chatting a little bit and they both smiled.

"Finally we can go to the hot springs" Tenten said stretching

They all walked back down the street but then ran back remembering they forgot there bags. The finally got to the springs and hopped in after taking off al there just stayed there for 30 minutes relaxing not saying a word to each other. Tenten hed her head layed back when she propped up and looked at Hinata then she looked looked at herself then frowned.

"Hey tenten whats up with the face." Ino questioned the frowning girl but she didn't answer

"Tenten you was just smiling awhile ago why are you frowning all of a sudden" Sakura asked and then tenten ointed at Hinatas chest.

"She has bigger greast then all of us." Tenten yelled which made Hinata glow bright with embarrassment

Both Sakura and Ino looked at her and then at them selves. Sakura joined Tenten in a frown but Ino still kept looking back and forth.

"What are you talking about mine is obviously bigger" Ino yelled

"No Hinatas is bigger" Tenten said now standing up in all her glory

"No mine is" Ino said also standing up

"Why don't you two shut up everyone can here us" Sakura said also joining in the yelling

"Fine then lets compare" Tenten said ignoring Sakura

INo got next to Hinata as she measured each other up. And then made a face like she just got shot."

H-Hinata is b-bigger"

"I told you" Tenten said triumphantly

Shut up" Ino said splashing water all over Tenten

"So that's how you want to play it" Said tenten as she splashed water back at Ino

"Okay you asked for it." INo said grabbing a bucket and filled it with water throwing it at Tenten who dogged.

The water ended up Hitting a now angry Sakura.

"You guys Sakura said splashing water at the two girls also manging to catch Hinata.

Everyone then paused and looked at Hinata who had hair infront of her face because of the moved her hair and then splashed back at Sakura who was shocked. Sakura splashed back and then a whole water fight ensued between everyone. After awhile they stopped the war smiling and laughing. They settled back into there relaxing quiet state when Tenten decidd to speak.

"You know its nice to see you having fun Hinata"

Ino and Sakura looked at Tenten trying to send her signs to stop talking

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you've been so distant and there was so much hatred radiating off of you from before but now its like your you again."

"I see" Hinata said getting up and leaving

When Hinata left through the door that's when the girls began to speak

Tenten you idiot! They both said

"Is it something I said"

"No duh. You better hope that this dosent prevent us from completing the final stage.' Sakura said

Hinata was walking as she thought about what tenten said completing forgetting about her bag.

"Maybe I have been to cold to everyone"

"ARE YOU HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS, ARE YOU FORGETTING ABOUT GETTING REVENGE'

"I-I don't k-know m-maybe I"

"DAMMIT CANT YOU SEE WHAT THER DOING THERE TRYING TO STEER YOU AWAY, TRYING TO FILL YOU WITH LIES JUST SO THEY CAN BREAK YOU AGAIN. EVEN IF YOU DECIDED TO STOP THE RITUAL THAT GIRL AND THAT BOY WOULD STILL BE WITH EACH OTHER HAPPY WHILE YOUR ALONE AND LEFT IN THE DIRT"

"N-no I"

"WATCH AND SEE YOULL LEARN THE HARD WAY"

Hinata heard Sakura running behind her with two bags in her hands

"Hinata you forgot your bag" Sakura said arriving by her

"Where having a party and all of our friends are going to be there so you need to wear the dress. And about earlier im sorry if Tenten offended you in anyway.

"No its okay"

"Well we were going to get dressed at Inos so are you coming."

"Yeah" Hinata said with a smile.

They arrived at Inos house with there dresses and headed up to her two met Ino and Tenten already dressed and appereantly they were stuck in a standoff"

Come on Tenten just let me put makeup on you and do your hair."

"No you already got me to do my nails what more do you want"

"But you enjoyed it at least let me do your make up"

"I said no, look Hinata and Sakura is here why don't you do theres"

At that Ino let Tenten go and walked over to them pulling them inside the room and closing the door. Sakura and Hinata just looked at Tenten with a frown as tenten just shrugged her shoulders and ran through the door closing it behind her.

"So whos first"

The two girls looked at each other and Hinata pushed Sakura towards Ino while she ran into the bathroom to change into her dress.

"Hinata!"

"Oh relax billboard brow you should be glad that someone is offering to make you pretty"

"Shut up Ino Pig"

Hinata was in the bathroom hearing the two arguing as she got she came out to see Sakura was also dressed and had her make up and hair done.

"Well Ino Pig you actually did a good job

"I have a knack for these things bill board brow not that you would know."

Hinata walked up to the two before they started fighting again.

"Oh Hinata you look even more gorgeous with those shoes "

"Now lets get your make up and Hair done."

Ino sat hinata down in the chair as she started on some uknown reason it took Ino an whole hour to do Hinatas make up and hair which made Sakura upset.

"Arent you done yet were already late for the party"

"Yeah,Yeah just let me add this and done."Ino said a she put Hinata in front of mirror

"So what do you think"

Hinata looked at her make up which complemented her really nice and made her glow. She then looked at her hair which pinned up in a ponytail and her bangs also had a lilac broach in her hair which lit up in the moonlight.

"Wow Hinata You look amazing" Sakura said

Hinata could only blush as they all went into the Living room to get Ino Tenten and leave. When they got into the living room they saw ino sprawled on the couch asleep with her her messed up.

"Look at her! you know what its time for these buns to go."

While Tenten was still asleep Ino took the ribbons that held up Tentens hair and let them hair fell to her shoulders framing her face. Ino then ditched the ribbons and began to wake her up.

"Hey Tenten lets go."

"Huh did I fall asleep? What the hell took you guys so long"

"It Ino who decided to spend an whole hour working on Hinata"

"Whatever I made her look hot didn't I"

The girls could only roll there eyes as they walked out the house and proceeded to head down to the party.

"Hey you think Tenten will notice" whispered Sakura to Hinata

"I think when we get to the party that's when she will notice"

They arrived at the training grounds were everything was set up nicely and there was food and music everywhere. When they walked into the crowd everyone turned and looked Hinatas way with there jaws boys eyed Hinata up and down as some of the girls were extremely jealous.

"Hey Hinata nice of you to make it you look hot" Kiba said walking with Ahino

"Thanks Guys"

"Hello are you forgetting about us"

"Oh sorry you guys look great to"

"All we get is a great?!" Ino said as she began to intorrogate Kiba

"The rest of the girls left Ino and Kiba at it as they walked around and talked to their other friends. The music began to change into a more ubeat one as everyone gathered to dance.

"Come on Hinata lets dance" Tenten said

"Ah no thats okay, I dont really dance" Hinata said as a lie

"Fine, but im gonna join the crowd I guess ill see you guys there when your ready.

"Coome on Hinata loosen up some."

"I dont know,I" Hinata didnt get to finish as Sakura just pulled her to the dance floor.

"Whoo" Tenten said as she danced with her friends

"This is my song!" Ino said dancing

Hinata was also dancing starting to get into it.

"Yeah you go Hinata" Ino yelled over the music.

"Hey has anyone seen Sakura" Hinata asked

"Uh I think she went somewhere over there" Tenten pointed at the table with food where Sakura was standing next to Naruto who just came

Ino immediately punched Tenten after she said that. Hinata peered at what they were talking about and then she saw them looking deeply at each other then hug.

Hinata then ran through the crowd and into the forest. Ino and Tenten tried to call pout to her but she didnt stop.

"Dammit Tenten!" Ino said

* * *

I dont know if should continue this story since to me its not gettinmg much of a response so I dont really know what I should have happen with Hinata and Sakura after this so im gonna have a poll. If you actually do vote then ill know to continue the story if I dont have any then Story is discontinued probably.


	8. Whats to come

I have read the reviews and only because of what I read I will finish this story(It so made my day XD) Anyways this is a very short chapter like I said before I have a poll posted on my profile page I am not really sure what should happen bteween Hinata and Sakura so please VOTE! I will end the poll by the 24th of November so if you dont vote I would do something else that has nothing to do with the choices on the poll-more like something upsetting or something you would like.

* * *

Sakura was dancing with the girls when she saw Naruto over by the snack sneaked off to go talk to him making sure that Hinata didnt Sakura got closer she realised Naruto was dressed way different than what he would usually was wearing a white undershirt with a long sleeved black and orange plaid shirt,he had long blak jeans on with black him up and down Sakura couldnt help but blush.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura called out to him

Naruto then turned expecting her and then blushed at her outfit.

'Uh hey Sakura you look really pretty" Naruto said with a slight blush

Sakura blushed and then looked at Naruto getting also got serious knowing what they had to talk about.

"What are you going to do about Hinata" Sakura asked

'What I should of done before"Naruto said

"But what if it dosent work" Sakura said concerned

"Sakura do you doubt me?"

"No but...I just dont want to loose you Naruto" Sakura said looking deeply into his eyes

"Sakura I promise you wont,well...well always be friends"Naruto said hugging her

Sakura hugged him back sadly but then let go.

"I have to get back to the girls just make sure Hinata dosent see you Naruto" Sakura said leaving him where he was

Hinata went back and realized that Ino and Tenten was arguing.

"Guys where is Hinata" Sakura asked

"Tenten over here went and told her you was talking to Naruto and she saw you guys hugged ,so she ran away' Ino said pissed while pointing at Tenten

"The hell!, Its not my fault Sakura said she was only going to talk to him she didnt say she was going to hug him" Tenten said equally pissed

"Which way did she go"Sakura said franticaly

Ino then pointed over to the forest and Sakura ran in the direction before the girls could stop her.

* * *

Remember Vote!


	9. The day before the end

Hey guys here is the new chapter anyways it seems like Kiaru is going to come out and play being the vote that won-plus im grateful for it because the choice can make me finish the story faster.

* * *

Hinata was in the forest just standing there in an empty clearing, there was so many emotions going through her some she just couldn't point out. Hinata felt like she was being suffocated she closed her eyes to maybe clear her head but when she opened them all she saw was total darkness she heard a voice speaking to her but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Looking around Hinata saw red eyes looking at her and it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Don't be afraid child, its only me Kiaru"

"Kiaru? but where am I"

"Shhh its okay ill take care of it now, I told you , you were only going to get hurt but ill handle everything"

Hinata listened to Kiaru as she heard flapping?

"Just close your eyes and relax"

Hinata did as she was told quickly regretting it as she felt the darkness envolpe her almost suffocating. Hinata tried to get out but only felt tired as she welcomed the darkness.

Kiaru smiled at her work and began the process. Kiaru opened her eyes to find she was in the real world she smiled evily at this.

"I cant afford to waste any more time with this girl im going to have to speed up the process by performing to rituals under the moon. It shouldn't kill her as long as im in control" Kiaru said to herself as she heard rustling

Turning around Kiaru saw a pink haired girl come to her.

"Hinata ive been looking for you, Ino said ran this way and if I hurt you in any way im sorry" Sakura said bowing her head.

Kiaru only smirked using this to her advantage in Hinatas voice Kiaru began to speak "Oh its okay Sakura I just wanted some fresh air , but you know I want to show you something special" Kiaru finished flashing a very fake smile that Sakura couldn't see past.

"Oh really okay, where is it?"

"Don't worry ill show you come on" Kiaru said taking Sakuras hand

The two arrived at the grove Kiaru began walking ahead of Sakura smirking while Sakura looked around in awe and beauty.

"Wow Hinata this place is beautiful how did even find it"

"Oh I was taking a walk when I stumbled upon it" Kiaru said ling

"Anyways sit down ive been wanting to show this for awhile"

"Okay" Sakura said as she sat down

Kiaru made her way into the middle of the water as the light from the moon shined down on her making Sakura gasp in awe. Kiaru began the ritual unbeknowest to Sakura as water formed around her soon turning into wings Hinata then flew up as the first part was complete her wings touched each other up high the moonlight shining through the watery wings making a beautiful light. Kiaru then bit her thumb extracting blood and drew a seal onto the water with her blood after that she whispered some words as her water wing dispersed falling like sparkles around her. Hinata felt even more powerful as she grinned.

"The last part will be completed and no one will be able to stop me or get in my way soon ill be free" Kiaru thought to herself.

Sakura clapped at the beautiful display.

"Wow Hinata where did you learn to do that , that was beautiful"

"Oh I taught myself"

"Really that's amazing we should tell everyone"

"Uh no not yet I want it to be a surprise tell tomorrow night ive been practicing on a big one that would really shock everyone, I would actually like you to tell everyone to meet me at the training grounds at midnight"

"Oh okay ill keep it a secret till then, anyways lets get back to the party"

* * *

 _ **AT THE PARTY:**_

Hey has anyone seen Hinata and Sakura?" Naruto asked

Both tenetn and ino turned to see it was Naruto talking to them, they were about to say something when they heared giggling. The three looked to see Hinata and Sakura coming towards them. Both Tenten and Ino looked shocked at this just awhile ago she was very upset and now she looked like she was the happiest girl in the world.

"Hey guys" Sakura said

"uh hey you guys seem awfully happy" Ino answered

"Oh we do I didn't realize" Sakura said in deep thought

"Ino looked around to see Naruto had already left, while she sighed in relief.

"anyways lets get back to dancing" Tenten yelled

The girls went back to enjoying the party as they danced the night away.

What they didn't realize was Naruto was over by a tree looking at Hinata with a frown, he knew that wasn't her, there was a different air around her and her chakra felt very different.

Naruto had a very bad feeling about tomorrow but dismissed it heading home for the night.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY:**_

The next morning Kiaru woke up very early changing and heading to the training ground as she waited for the time to come patiently. Kiaru sat in the center decideing to meditate when she felt a presence behind her which made her frown.

"What did you do to Hinata" asked the male voice

"I don't know what your talking about Naruto but I do not want to see you"

"Don't play dumb with me I know your not her your chakra dosent even feel the same as her"Naruto said

"Oh I see you figured me out but no matter, theres nothing can do about it now"

"Ill stop what ever your are and bring Hinata back, now tell me what you did to her"Naruto demanded

"I did nothing to her she is only resting in the darkness and wont be getting up"Kiaru smiled evily

"Hinata if your in there and I know you are do you really want to lose your friends the ones who truly care about you. Remember Hinata!"

"N-naruto…." Hinata said from beneath the darkness as she tried to pen her eyes

"Hinata don't let revenge or hatred change who you are, the nice beautiful and strong person I knew you to be"

"Naruto-kun!, I have to wake up"Hinata said as she tried to pry her eyes open only getting them open a bit

"Damn You" Kiaru said as she felt Hinata struggling inside her. Kiaru then swiped a kunai at the Naruto behind her dispersing it.

"So it was a clone humph" Kiaru said going back to meditating

"Ughh, Naruto wheres your voice?" Hinata said as the darkness claimed her once again

"no matter what Hinata ill get you back" Naruto said from a tree in the distance .

* * *

Lol this story is so rushed I just cant help but think that. anyways the next chapter should be the last I believe thank goodness.


	10. THE END

Here it is the last and final chapter of this story. I am so glad I stuck through this and finished it so now I can have all the time in the world for the other one. The song is called _**children of the night**_ I recommend you listen to it

* * *

It was now midnight and Kiaru was standing in the center of the forest as she waited patiently for her friends to come. Finally Sakura and the rest of the gang made it except for Naruto who was nowhere to be found.

"So what do you have in store for us Hinata" asked Kiba

"Yeah and why would you choose midnight to do this?" Neji asked very unsure about whats going on.

"ell that's because the moon dosent shine as bright during earlier time" Hinata said pointing to the sky as the cloude parted from the moon and shined down on her creating a bliding blast of stepped back from the light shielding there eyes until it faded away.

"What was that." chouji said mesmerized as Kiaru started to glow"

"Nothing important the shows is just about to begin" Kiaru said smirking.

Just then Kiaru closed her eyes and then opened them showing that it was glowing fully red. Everyone began to get in a protectibve stance after seeing this.

"Whats wrong guys , its only apart of the show"Kiaru said as she grinned evilly making everyone step back in discomfort

Kiaru back then began to glow when wings blacker than night appeared on her back. She flapped showing them off as she flew uo into the sky. Everyone watched on shocked at what was happening.

"Dammit this was a trick that is not Hinata" Neji yelled

"Its about time you noticed, and I thought you were supposed to be smart- im Kiaru the hatred that took form inside of Hinata. And thanks to that boy I was able to grow strong enough to manipulate her."

Neji growled at Kiaru as her red piercing eyes stared down at him

"Then why would you bring us here, we would obviously try to stop you" Shikamaru asked studying Kiaru

"Oh that? That's because you all are needed for me to complete the ritual and destroy that girl so I can have complete control of her body."

"What the hell do you mean!" Kiba yelled

"Teehee…..I need you dead…"Kiaru said flat smiling

Just then Kiaru flapped her wings hard sending sharp feathers towards everyone. Everyone managed dodged hiding behind of a tree as they got into formation.

Everyone circled around Kiaru going in for hit all together when she formed a dark glowing ball of energy and threw it into the ground throwing everyone back.

"Damn" Shikamaru yelled

"Who knew Hinata would be this tough" Tenten said as she struggled to get up

"Where the hell is Naruto he should be here by now!" Kiba thought angrily to himself

"Now, now, it was a little fun seeing you try to take me down but you can never amount to me. Now prepare to die." Kiaru said as she began to sign a song that had everyone screaming in pain

 _ **Come Little Children**_

 _ **I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land**_

 _ **Of Enchantment**_

 _ **Come Little Children**_

 _ **The Time's Come To Play**_

 _ **Here In My Garden**_

 _ **Of Magic**_

Everyone was paralyzed as they screamed in pain being lifted into the air by a dark glowing energy

 _ **Follow Sweet Children**_

 _ **I'll Show Thee The Way**_

 _ **Through All The Pain And**_

 _ **The Sorrows**_

 _ **Weep Not Poor Children**_

 _ **For Life Is This Way**_

 _ **Murdering Beauty And**_

 _ **Passions**_

Kiaru smirked as the life source was starting to be drained from them slowly.

 _ **Hush Now Dear Children**_

 _ **It Must Be This Way**_

 _ **To Weary Of Life And**_

 _ **Deceptions**_

 _ **Rest Now My Children**_

 _ **For Soon We'll Away**_

 _ **into The Calm And**_

 _ **The Quiet**_

Deep in the darkness Hinata heard her friends screaming in pain."What….m..my….friends…I …h..have..to….h..help- Hinata didn't finish as she was again pulled into the darkness

 _ **Come Little Children**_

 _ **I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land**_

 _ **Of Enchantment-**_

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"Yelled Naruto as he jumped down from nowhere right infront of Kiaru.

Everyone dropped to the floor as the song was interrupted.

"You again!" Kiaru yelled furious as the boy stopped her

"IM NOT GONNA LET YOU KILL MY FRIENDS AND IM SURE AS HELL NOT GONNA LET YOU DESTROY HINATA!" Naruto yelled

Kiaru scoffed at Naruto angered by him " You think you can stop me? You're the reason im hear in the first place if anything I should thank you" Kiaru said as she flew closer to Naruto putting her hands on his cheek

Naruto growled at her smacking her hands away."I know this is my fault and that's why im the only one that's going to be able to fix this." Naruto said shining his foxy smile at her with confidence shning in his eyes.

"Just watch and youll see ill get Hinata back believe it!" Naruto yelled.

Kiaru laughed darkly at Naruto " So be it then, youll just be the first to die"

And then the two entered into battle.

Kiaru again created a dark orb of energy and was about to aim it Naruto when he countered it with his rasengan creating a blast of both light and dark. The two jumped/flew back from each engaging each other in battle again.

Kiaru drew water out of thin air creating sword as Naruto took out a kunai to block the hit from it. They both stabbed at and blocked each other at high speeds this continuing for 30 minutes.

"Come on Hinata I know you in there you have to fight her" Naruto yelled as he got kicked in the gut by Kiaru

"Ha you think she can hear you I have her to deep in my-aggg"Kiaru yelled as Hinata was making her way back

"N-naruto ..I-"

"Damn you bastard" Kiaru yelled at Naruto as she fell to the ground struggling for control

Taking this chance Shikamaru who was pretending to be knocked out got up seeing his chance and binded Hinata. "Come on Naruto this is your chance im not sure how long I can hold her for" Shikamaru yelled grunting as Kiaru fought against his hold.

Naruto nodded to Shikamaru thanking him as he looked back at Hinata her eyes changing from its lilac color to red.

"Come on Hinata I know you can fight this, do you really want to kill all of you friends including me!?" Naruto asked

"(Gasp) Naruto ….I….-agggg"Hinata screamed in pain as she retreated back to the darkness

"Huh you think shes strong enough to fight me off" Kiaru said as she flapped her wings again sending Shikamaru flying this time knocking him out as he hit a tree

"Im tired of you getting in the way now you die!" Kiaru yelled in rage

In the blink of an eye Kiaru disappeared to reappear behind Naruto striking him with a different form of jyuuken that made him spit out loads of blood as he screamed out in pain hitting a tree.

Naruto tried to get up but found it hard to as it felt like his whole body system was shutting down. He looked up as a shadow covered him. He looked into the eyes of Kiaru as she smiled evily bringing back out the sword holding it high above her ready to strike him through the heart.

"Hina..Hinata.." Naruto groaned out as he coughed out more blood

"Any last words" Kiaru said as she held the sword high above her head

With Hinata-

* * *

"No shes going to kill Naruto .I have to stop her but I cant get out of this darkness"

Just then a bright glowing light appeared making the darkness that covered Hinata go away. Hinata put her hands over her eyes a little bit as the light provided her a way out.

"Do you want revenge so much that it will kill your friends" The light questioned

"N-no" Hinata said to the voice

"Then what do you want" The Light asked

"I..I…."

"Hina..Hinata.." Naruto said in pain

"Look hes calling you"

"N-naruto"

"So what do you want"

"I want to be with Naruto no matter how much pain I have to go through and even if he chose to stand by someone elses side I want to be there to support him no matter what I want to protect my friends I don't want revenge…I…..I love them!" Hinata yelled with conviction

"Very well then come towards light"

Hinata did as she was told she closed her eyes when the light grew brightly then opened them to find she was in a beautiful are with green luscious tress and flowers everywhere. Then she felt someone was holding her hands when she looked at who it was she saw a beautiful woman in all white with wings on her back and she smiled brightly at Hinata.

"A-are you the one who saved me"

"Yes you could say that, im Ai the power that's been sleeping within you"

"Really?" Hinata questioned shocked

"Yes. But you see after started to feel anger and hatred towards your friends a little piece of your soul turned dark corrupting me turning me into Kiaru. Without a strong heart and mind I cannot be properly called upon"

"Oh…..But how are you here then" Hinata said a little sadly

"Well because of your friends and that boy you loved I was able to gain a piece of my self back, the me your talking to right now is only one percent of the original. IM not strong enough to stop Kiaru so your going to have to do it by yourself.:

"Me b-but I c..cant"

"Yes you can if you don't that boy and all your friends will die, you just have to focus and force all your feelings to the surface." Ai said seriously

"I..i..d..dont think I can but i..il t..try.."Hinata began to close her eyes and force her feelings to the surface but it wasn't working

"I..its not working what am I going to do" Hinata said panicking inside when she heard Kiaru speak

"Oh nO" Hinata gasped at what Kiaru was saying"Any last words", " Shes going to kill Naruto, No!" Hinata then went silent as Naruto began to speak and began to cry tears.

"Hinata if you can hear this just know that im sorry for ever hurting you im such a jerk and don't deserve your forgiveness, but just know even if I died right now don't blame yourself because I know you would never want to hurt anyone,…I know this is probably not the best situation to say this but I love you Hinata Hyuuga and I always will ….and im sorry for not knowing this before." Naruto finished with a strained face looking up at Kiaru who only smirked

* * *

"How sweet, don't worry at least youll see each other in the after life" Kiaru said as she brought the sword down stopping a centimeter from piercing his heart

"agghh –what, you, you AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Kiaru screamed as a bright light flashed and then quickly disappeared

Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them when the light disappeared he looked up to see that the sword Kiaru held disappeared and the black wings she had turned into beautiful white ones. Naruto tried to get a look at her face but couldn't as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"H..Hinata" Naruto questioned with hope. Just then Hinata fell on top of Naruto, she slowly began to move lifting her head as she saw beautiful sky blue eyes as Naruto saw beautiful lilac ones.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled happily as he hugged Hinata feeling her wings but ignoring them

"N-naruto!" Hinata hugged back

"I..im so sorry " Hinata said looking down ashamed

Naruto lifted up her chin so she would look at him"Hey its not your fault if anything its mine im sorry Hinata-chan" Naruto said looking away

Hinata blushed at what he called her and began to speak again" No Naruto…w..well sher the blame together"

Naruto looked at Hinata and then smiled humbily at her accepting it.

'So you've got wings huh" Naruto said changing the conversation

"Really " Hinata said shocked as she looked behind her to see there really was wings there testing them out Hinata began flapping them as she hovered a bit in the air.

Naruto laughed at Hinata as she looked like a kid who was just given candy."Man I didn't know she was always this cute, I really am an idiot."Naruto said to himself

Hinata looked at Naruto to see he was laughing and blushed 'w..whats s….so ….f….funny" Hinata questioned

"Nothing its just that your so cute"

Hinata blushed harder at this as her heart skipped a beat then a little voice at the back of her head reminded her of something.

"Oh I have to finish the ritual"

"Huh why.." Naruto said now sitting up after the fox fully healed him

"If …I …don't I could possibly die"

"So do you still have to kill us"

"Uh no….actually…..I.. havetokisssomeone" Hinata rushed out blushing

"What" Naruto questioned

"I have to kiss someone to show as an act of love!' Hinata said louder but blushing so hard she felt like she would faint

Naruto smirking got up and grabbed Hinata by the waist pulling her into him with an eeep from hinata

"Why didn't you just say saw" Naruto smiled as he kissed Hinata on the lips

"Hinata eyes went wide as she blushed hard and then closed her eyes enjoying the passionate kiss.

They then parted as they felt there heart pulse."The rituals finished" Hinata said blushing

"So what was that just now"

"Were connected so some of my chakra is inside you." Hinata finished

"Naruto is what you said true?"Hinata asked quietly

Naruto looked down at her and smiled whispering in her ear."Of course Hina-chan I love and I always will' Naruto finished as he hugged her tightly

"Hinata smiled happily enjoying the warmth from him."

"Hinata you know yo-mphhhh!" Tenten was inturupted as Ino clamped a hand over her mouth

"Tenetn would you just shut the hell up for once cant you see there having a moment." Said Ino as she dragged the girl off walking away with all her friends who didn't to seem to have serious injuries as they left the two love birds alone

* * *

-E _PILOUGE( **AIR TV OPENING AS CLOSING SONG** )_

Its been a month since the incident happened and everything was back to normal with everyone happy.

Naruto and Hinata was sitting under a tree having a picnic smiling happily with each other.

"Wow Hinata your such a great cook, I just cant get enough of your food." Naruto smiled and then He smirked adding in a little more, "You would surely be a great wife for me" Naruto laughed when Hinata blushed

"N-Naruto-kun!"HInata said blushing

"What I mean it" Naruto said pulling Hinata into him as they layed down

"When the time comes I want you to be my wife,would you accept it if I proposed to you Hina-chan?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes

HInatas eyes went wide as they started to water " Of Course Naruto-kun I ask couldnt for anything more" Hinata said hugging Naruto happily

Naruto hugged Hinata happily "I love Hina-chan"

"I love you to ruto-kun"HInata finished smiling as they both kissed.

 **-THE ENDDDDDDDDDD!**

* * *

YEEEESSSSSSSSSS! I FINISHED IT IM SO HAPPY! please review XD


End file.
